


Wind Against His Shield

by AshynnaStarlight, Stunninglyignis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fingering, Intense Orgasms, Kindred Spirits, No Condom, Oral Sex, Sex, Stress Relief, Teasing, meeting in a club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stunninglyignis/pseuds/Stunninglyignis
Summary: Aranea needed something to distract herself during the Ten Years Of Darkness. She runs into Gladio in one of the seedy bars in Lestallum, and after a few drinks...she invites him back home.





	Wind Against His Shield

**Author's Note:**

> A collab between me and my friend Stunninglyignis. We just started talking about these two, and decided we actually liked them together.

Aranea walked into the bar. It was rowdy, deep bass music playing. It smelled like liquor, the type that made you go blind and could remove paint from woodwork. Just what she needed. The world got harder with the year the longer it stayed Dark. She missed the sun, missed having some peace and quiet. Odd for a mercenary as it was high season for them. Always a hunt to do or a bounty to catch. Before the darkness and before she was recruited by the army, she at times struggled to get gil and did some…questionable things in bars just like these, now she had more than enough to make ends meet.

But damn did she miss those days seeing the reason why she was practically swimming in the gil. And frustration was going crazy on her. It had been months since she got laid or truly was around civilisation. If you could call it that really.

Sighing, the silver-haired woman made her way to the bar and saw what looked like a familiar figure to her. She had seen that tattoo peeking from a tank top before. Those wide shoulders, like wide shoulders, seemed familiar to her. The dark, looking black hair, tied back in a half ponytail.

“Well well well, is that Gladiolus I see?” she greeted the man curiously as she sat down on a stool beside him, leaning against the counter and looked at the chiselled face.

“Aranea fucking Highwind. What are you doing in a shitty ass place like this?” He chuckled as he knocked back a shot of whiskey “Glad to see you’re surviving this hellhole of a world.” Gladio winked as he signalled the bartender for a second glass for him and one for Aranea “I suspect you aren’t the type of girl that drinks that fruity crap.”

“If I can survive being under Ardyn, I can survive this shit show,” she drawled amused and thanked the bartender when he gave her a glass of whiskey. Knocking it back in one go and moaned softly. “I’m definitely, not sweet cheeks. And I’m here for the same reason as you, getting shit-faced drunk and forget all the badness.”

She turned towards him, watching him with critical eyes. “How are you, Specs, and blond Chocobo doing?” she asked him curious as her silver hair was in a simple ponytail instead of her usual braids. And much longer than it had been before the sun had vanished.

“Iggy is in Lestallum mostly helping keep the peace but goes hunting every once in awhile and Prom is running around making his way into the innermost circles of hunters. We actually haven’t seen each other in about six months.” He sighed as he swallowed the alcohol, letting the burn heal the ache. He truly missed his buddies, but it had been hard on all of them when Noctis had been swallowed by the crystal. They had went their separate ways but kept in contact through texting and calling. “I’ve been doing some hunting as well and going out and getting tags for Dave.”

“Good man.” She flagged down the bartender and ordered something much stronger than whiskey. “You need it. You look like a drowned wolf. Not the worst look I have seen on you.” She winked at him as the bartender poured them some vodka.

“But good that you’re hunting tags down. I’m too busy cleaning up daemon spawn to do that.” She exhaled and stretched, her top curling up and showing off her hard abs. The shirt cut deeply to show off her cleavage.

Gladio unashamed looked her up and down. He licked his lips as he kicked back the vodka. He turned to her with a lustful look. “You really know how to turn a guy on, don’t you?” He chuckled “It’s been awhile since I’ve had the chance to eye someone as good looking as you. Just got out of a pretty shitty relationship not too long ago, and I’m itching to get back into the game.” He smirked as he adjusted his pants.

She drank her vodka, leaning back more against the counter so her chest was pushed up more. “Fuck, sorry to hear that,” she told him genuinely - yeah she was a bitch but she could be nice as well. Poor man had been kicked enough with the whole losing his home, family, and what not. Her eyes going up and down his body, zoning in on his crotch. Those leather pants didn’t do well hiding an impressive fun toy.

“Eye me up all you want, big guy. Maybe if you play your cards right, I’ll let you squeeze my boobs.” Ah it was nice to talk crude or blatantly sexual. Been working too much and too long. And those sweaty dudes didn’t tickle her fancy like this man did.

“I’d always wondered what they felt like.” He chuckled “Maybe I’d let you tug on my cock. I know you want to. I mean, why wouldn’t you? I’m a catch and needing of some kind of release.” Gladio smirked. He eyed her tasteful boobs and imagined what it would be like to fuck her from behind. His cock just got harder, and he smirked.

“What do you say we catch up a little more and then find somewhere more private? I’m just aching to grab those tits of yours.” He smirked as he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

“Sounds like a plan to me, and don’t worry big boy. I know how to handle a lance,” she purred, licking her lips and moved her hand down that firm chest of his. Her nails dragging over his crotch before cupping his crotch. Taking another shot of vodka.

“Tell me, have you jerked off while thinking of me?” she asked cheekily as she looked into his burning amber eyes. Ah flirting, she had missed it. Glad she was renting a little apartment close by where they would have all the privacy in the world.

“Maybe once or twice, but you can’t blame me. You’re pretty fucking hot, and so am I, so it only makes sense for us to fuck.” Gladio smirked as he rested a hand on one of her hips and ran it up and down her side. Gladio hadn’t felt this good in quite some time. Even his ex never got this much of a rise out of the big guy.

They sat and continued to talk for awhile about anything and everything. From past partners and experiences to how they survived their most dangerous hunting expeditions. It was nice, Gladio thought, to talk to someone who understood how he felt. Someone who he could genuinely laugh with. He didn’t know if it was the alcohol in his system or what, but as time ticked by he began to feel even more comfortable with Aranea. Not that he wasn’t before or that he was a lightweight, but the stresses of life had been getting to him lately, and he hadn’t been able to release all the pent up energy inside him.

“What do you say we get out of here now?” He winked as he looked her up and down again.

She grabbed her wallet and tossed a few billet on the counter, more than enough to pay for their tab. Stepping closer to him, she looked up and pressed her body against his chest. Her hand squeezed his crotch.

“Yes, let’s go. I live close by. No one will bother us there. Phones off, and we can hide there for a while. Fuck the stress out of our system. You like the sound of that, big boy?” Seeing he was getting bigger and harder against her hand, she guessed he very much liked the idea. Pushing herself up - because he was much taller than her - she bit his jaw cheekily.

“You fucking minx.” He chuckled “Yeah, let’s get to your place. I’m ready to fuck you until you can’t walk.”

“Promises, promises,” she challenged him and walked off, feeling his eyes on her ass. She swayed her hips as she shot a sultry look over her shoulder at him. Soon enough he followed her through the dark streets, his hands roaming over her ass as he whispered hot things in her ear.

She swatted his hand off her when they reached her door of her apartment so she could open it. “Ready for some fun, handsome big boy?” She drawled as she stepped backwards into her home, kicking off the heels she had put on.

“Damn right I am.” He grinned as he shuffled his shoes off. “You’ve had my cock hard for an hour now. Gotta unwind somehow.”

Gladio watched her with a smirk on his lips, and she crooked her finger as she lead him to her room. His hands roamed her body and began stripping her of her shirt. Her breasts flowing from the top of her bra he bent down to nip and suck at her sensitive skin. “Fuck your skin tastes good.” He hummed as he pushed her further into the room. Gladio pushed her as her legs hit the bed, and she laid back, looking up at him with a sultry smile.

“Strip for me, big guy,” she ordered seductively as if she was an empress. In her bedroom, she was. As demanding and dominate as the man before her. Her eyes darkened as she took off her pants and bra, leaning back against her pillow. Bending one leg, she spread her thighs a bit so he could see her wetness.

Her hands moved to her breasts and squeezed them, tweaking her hardening nipples. Her lips quirked up as he seemed frozen in place, his eyes darkening and watching her with rapid interest. “You okay there? Never seen a naked woman before,” she sassed him as she moved one hand down her toned body, spreading her folds open so he could see even more of her. Adrenaline coursing through her. And to think that once had been kind of enemies. It would certainly add a new layer of spice to the primal dance they were starting.

“Who the hell do you think you are talking to? Of course I have.” Gladio puffed up. He began to strip just as she commanded, putting on a little show for the woman he was going to romance tonight. He did it ever so slowly just to torture her. He licked his lips once again at the sight of her wetness. His cock sprang free of his pants as he had gone commando. Gladio smirked as he watched play with herself and blush. Though that could just be from the alcohol, but hey it looked good on her either way.

“What should I do to you first?” He sighed as he crawled over her, touching her flesh as he went. He kissed her thighs and nipped them as he gave her a lustful look “Have you been good enough for me to eat your pussy?”

She raised her eyebrow in a haughty and sassy way at him. Her foot moving down his body before expertly rubbing against his cock. Gladio choked a little bit as his cock twitched, making her smirk pleased. “I invited you into my bed, that warrants a good tongue fucking. Beside, Amicitia, men have done quite a few dangerous hunts for the privilege of tasting my pussy.”

Aranea almost oozed confidence, knowing she was gorgeous and wanted. Not afraid to flaunt it. Moving her fingers over her slit, she gathered some of her juices and brushed it over his lips. “Mmm, you think I am worthy being eaten by you?”

Gladio happily licked her juices from her fingers, humming in delight. She tasted amazing. It did not surprise him in the least. He chuckled before he moved back between her legs and bit her ass cheek. He smirked back up to her before he gave an experimental lick to her pussy. He smirked when she threw her head back.

“Does that answer your question? Because you taste amazing, and I want to treat you right.” He smiled up at her, his amber eyes burning with interest and lust.

“Biter,” she hissed amused at him, tugging on his ponytail. Exhaling, she got comfortable and spread her thighs even more. “Go for it, big guy. Lets see if you could make me scream.” She would give him a challenge, keeping any moans or screams at bay till he earned them. She wasn’t some wanton little maiden who would blush and gasp at the slightest bit of tongue action. No, she needed to be devoured.

He always talked so big and tough. Let’s see if that tongue could do more than just wag and form syllables. Her lips quirked up when she saw the glint in his eyes. The amber darkening as his pupils dilate. A rush of excitement coursed through her. Oh, was she about to unleash something? The mere idea made her lick her lips.

His mouth immediately latched onto her clit, and he sucked hard. Oh did he suck hard. He didn’t want to leave a drop of her essence to waste. He was going to suck her dry. Gladio proceeded to shove a finger inside her. He was going to make her moan and shout his name. That was his mission right now.

The man rolled her clit between his teeth and tugged at it. He watched as she writhed beneath his larger form. This was when Gladio decided to turn it up a notch. He hummed as he sucked and bit at her clit and shoved a second girthy finger into her dripping sex.

“Say my name, Aranea.” He smirked cheekily before he went back to work on her.

“No,” she answered breathlessly as her fingers fisted the sheets. Her chest heaving as breathing started to become a little bit difficult. Oh fuck, that mouth of his. Oh fuck, shit, no no no. She couldn’t give in. Although the way he sucked on her clit, using a little bit of teeth. Her toes curled as she stared at him, her skin tingling with heat and pleasure.

Her hand slammed on the mattress as he didn’t give her a second to calm down, his thick fingers giving her a prelude how it would be to have his cock inside of her. Her walls becoming more moist with each moment that passed, tightening and flexing. The callous on his fingers adding a new layer of sensation. “Not saying your name,” she growled through clenched jaw.

His other hand trailed up her side tenderly, opposite of what his tongue and fingers were doing to her pussy. He gently tweaked her left nipple bringing her closer and almost tipping her over the edge. She was so close but he wanted her to say his name first. He slowed himself to an an agonizingly slow pace. He was going to tease her. Gladio grinned as he looked up to see her chest bob up and down.

“Say my name, Aranea. I won’t let you come unless you say my name.” He growled lowly.

“No,” she hissed at him as she squeezed her eyes almost painfully shut. Not saying his name. Not going to give him that satisfaction just yet. Fuck, she wanted to come. She needed to come. “If you don’t fucking push me over the edge, I will get myself off!” She warned him as she lightly pushed against his forehead to get him off her.

Clenching her jaws, her breathing sounded laboured and harsh as she wiggled underneath him. Trying to will herself to come and get him off her because he was fucking teasing her. Ah, almost, fuck she was so close. Almost….just a little bit more.

His hand stopped caressing her breasts to gather her wrists and pin them above her head. “You will not touch yourself,” He growled “Tonight, it is my job to make you come. You’re all mine tonight. So, say my name.” Gladio purred as he lowered his head to suck on one of her nipples and continue to push his fingers roughly inside of her, curling them and rubbing the rough patch of skin.

Shuddering, her toes curled. “Fuck you! Fuck! GLADIO PLEASE!” she cried out as her hips bucked roughly, so close to orgasming. Hating him. So much, but fuck it felt so good. The heat burning in her stomach, her walls tightening around his fingers hard. Her juices trickling down her slit, down her ass. That was how much he turned her on. Or maybe it was the liquor. Or both.

“Atta girl.” He chuckled as he moved quickly back down her body and taking her pussy into his mouth. Gladio hummed and ate her out like he had never had before. Her juices coated his face and he couldn’t believe how good she tasted. “Come for me, Aranea. Please.” He spoke lowly.

She came. Right there and then. Her back arching as her hips twitched, bucking against his mouth. “Gladio.” Warmth, almost uncomfortable warmth, spread through her as she gasped and fisted his hair roughly. Moaning and gasping as her walls pulsed, pushing her juices into his mouth .Few long moments later, her body became limp on the mattress. Her chest heaving quickly, a little layer of sweat making her skin glister.

Gladio chuckled as he lapped up her juices, crawled back up her body and captured her lips in a loving kiss. He enjoyed the way she moaned as she tasted herself on his lips. “You ready for this?” He smirked as his dick rubbed against her thigh “I guarantee you’ve never fucked someone like me. It’ll be the best ride of your life, Aranea. I promise you.”

“Promises, promises. Men always talk so big. Show it to me. It is one thing to have a behemoth sized dick, a whole other thing to know how to use it.” She kissed him back hungrily, licking his lips clean before stroking her tongue against his. Her breasts crushing a bit against his chest. The warmth still burning inside of her. Demanding to be fanned again. Her hands stroking his broad back needy. It almost made her laugh. She needed him.

“I’ll take good care of you, Aranea.” He hummed warmly as he lined himself up with her slit. “I promise.” Gladio grunted as he finally pushed into Aranea. Her warm wet folds were so inviting. She squeezed his length as he filled her inch by inch. He buried his face into her neck and nipped and sucked at her sensitive skin, licking the light sheen of sweat up.

Gladio rocked his hips back and forth as he began to set the pace. He started out slow but soon he sped up. An almost animalistic look came to his features as he gripped her hips.

“Mine. Tonight your pussy, your lips, your body, EVERYTHING belongs to me in this moment. Just for tonight.” He snarled, claiming her lips with a crushing kiss.

She felt like protesting but he made her feel so good, so she accepted it. For some reason, for the first time in forever, she submitted to someone. Her legs entwining with his as she wrapped her arms around him firmly. Her hips met his thrusts as much as she could, kissing him back hungry. She chased her release, wanting to come undone while he was on top of her.

Her walls feeling painfully stretched as he outsized any of the toys she usually used on herself. Filling her up, touching spots that had never been touched before. The tip pushing against her cervix demandingly.

“Yours for tonight, Gladio. Just like you’re mine. Fuck me good and come inside of me. I want your cum dripping out of me,” she growled back against his lips. Oh she could get used to this. This felt too fucking good. Ah, she had missed being fucked by someone who knew what he was doing.

“Damn right you are.” He huffed “You will get all of my seed.” His thrusts became erratic as she teasingly clamped down on his cock. He’d never fucked anyone like Aranea.  So beautiful. So wild. So true to herself. So real. She wasn’t the type to fake it. She took care of his needs, and it wasn’t forced.

Gladio fisted her hair and pulled back to fully expose her neck - biting the junction between her neck and shoulder. “I’m not a man you should tease. Women that tease me get fucked ruthlessly, and they don’t walk the next morning. Do you want that Aranea?”

The bite shot pleasure straight to her heat, her long nails leaving welts on his skin. “Fuck me. It may be the last time we both have a good fuck. Make it count, Gladio. Make me forget the world,” she ordered him, dragging her nails of the marks she had just left on his skin. Each thrust rocked her body. The scent of their fucking intoxicating her.

He fucked her harder as her nails scraped against his skin. So raw and passionate. “Fuck,” he cursed. He was getting close to his orgasm. She needed to come first. No matter how shitty the sex was, he always made sure the woman came first. He didn’t want to have a bad reputation as a lover. Especially with someone like Aranea.

“Fucking let it go. Squeeze my cock and milk me for all I’m worth.” He huffed into her ear, and he rolled her earlobe between his teeth.

When his hand went to the apex of her thighs, rubbing her clit firmly while he thrusted expertly into her heat - she came undone. Digging her nails into his skin, probably drawing some blood while doing it. Her hips pressed firmly against him so he was buried painfully deep inside of her. “Gladio,” she whined as she saw stars. And black spots. Her mind blank and getting dizzy. It hurt in the best way possible. Her walls spasming violently around his cock, as if they tried to pull him even deeper into her.

Gladio let out a roar that was heard several doors down as he unloaded into her. He kept thrusting into her until both of their orgasms had subsided. He huffed and puffed as he rolled off of her and laid next to her, tousling a strand of hair in his hand. Their eyes met and he could have sworn he saw blush on her cheeks. She of course hid her face.

He chuckled as he rolled over to face her and uncovered her face. “Don’t cover your face. I find it cute that you are blushing. Women are cute when they blush.” He hummed as he kissed her nose.

Aranea hissed weakly, wrinkling her nose. “I am not blushing, it is the mere heat that is making my skin flushed,” she defended herself half heartedly. Breathing still a bit hard as it had been so good. Feeling his cum deep inside of her, her walls sensitive but satisfied.

“You mind cleaning me up? As much as it feels nice having your cum inside of me, it feels horrible when it dries up.” And her muscles refused to obey her right now. Her eyes starting to become heavier. Usually she kicked whoever she had been fucking out of her apartment, but…he could stay. He wouldn’t hurt her while she slept. He was too honourable for that.

“I gotcha.” He chuckled as he went to the bathroom to get a wet washcloth. When he came back, he carefully and tenderly cleaned her thighs up. Fuck she looked beautiful covered in sweat. When he went to throw the washcloth into the hamper, he picked up a couple water bottles and some pretzels. “Gotta stay hydrated.” He sighed as he handed her a bottle.

“True, you wrung me dry.” She took the bottle and emptied in one go, nibbling on the pretzels as she watched him. “You staying or going?” she asked him as casual as possible, trying not to ogle him too much. In the heat of the moment, she hadn’t really spend much time admiring his body. Boy, he sure had one to admire. Exhaling, she brushed her hair back and laid down in bed again, Not covering her body because she felt comfortable being nude.

“If you don’t mind, I’ll stay. I’m pretty worn out.” He sighed after he rolled over from putting the bottle down. His hand trailed up and down her side. “Thanks for showing me a good time. Maybe we could do it again? You know for stress relief. Unless you just want to because I am that good.” He smirked.

Rolling her eyes, she slapped his stomach playfully. “Sounds good, for stress relief. Will help me focus on hunts and at least have some human contact.” And yes, he was that good. Sighing, she rolled onto his side facing him as he covered them with the sheets of her bed. Snapping her fingers, the lights went off in her room. Her heart beating a bit faster as she could feel his presence next to her. Her hand lightly resting against his heart. How long had it been since she had someone sleeping next to her? “Goodnight, Gladio,” she whispered softly to him.

“Goodnight Aranea.” He whispered as he kissed her forehead after she fell asleep “Goodnight you crazy, beautiful woman.” He too soon drifted as the warmth of the person next to him pulled him into a deep sleep.


End file.
